Sunshine in the sky
by killerqueen04
Summary: Él era un dios. Ella era una princesa. Ellos no estaban destinados a tener un final feliz. Oneshoot. Ichihime. ¡Christmas Present para todas las Ichihimes!


__**N/A: **¡Hola! Mis queridos y muy bellos lectores, no saben el gusto que me da haber culminado la tradución de este fic que yo escribí para el Tanabata's fest de FLOL, el prestigioso y reconocido foro Ichihime fandom ingles. ¿Y saben qué? ¡Gané esa competencia! ¡Este es el Oneshoot ganador! Cuando lo supe, por poco lloro por que jamas había escrito en ingles y me dio muchísimo trabajo. Tardé casi tres semanas en terminarlo :s pero aquí está.

Como es un fic que aprecio mucho, ya que fue retante y me costó mucho trabajo, yo lo guardé para traducirlo en estas fechas. Se suponía que debía entregarlo el 24, pero debido a que estoy enferma (buhh Killer) pues tuve que subirlo hoy (:

Como dije, este fic es importante y deseo dedicarselo a estar seis personitas muy especiales para mi:

A Mary, mi amiguita querida de FB. ¡Eres un amor! Sabes que te quiero muchísimo por que me has apoyado en muchísimas cosas y cuando me siento triste o deprimida siempre has estado ahí. ¡Sabes que te aprecio de aquí a la luna!

A Sofi-chan, la pequeña bebe del fandom (jajaja), eres una personita muy especial, que siempre has estado al pendiente de las actus y siempre me has hablado por FB y todo. ¡Te quiero mucho!

A Clau-chan, por que al igual que Sofi-chan, siempre están al pendiente de las actualizaciones. ¡ Agradézcanles a ellas por tener continuaciones!

A Kurosaki Orhime, una de las lectoras más fieles que he visto. Cuando recibo un review de ella me alegro muchísimo. Kurosaki-chan, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando leí las Mañanitas que me mandaste por MP. ¡Nadie me había cantado (escrito) Las Mañanitas! Awwwwwwww

A Ami Catherine, por que sus reviews y mensajes me hacen sentir super feliz. ¡Sigue adelante con tus escritos! ¡Nunca te rindas!

Y el último, pero no menos importante, a ti mi querido lector (tú que estas leyendo esto (: ), que has leído una a una de mis historias y has llegado hasta esta. ¡Muchas gracias por tú apoyo!

**DISCLAIMER: **Bleach NO me pertenece. Aunque es mí fic, está basado en la leyenda griega de Psyche y Eros.

**Sunshine in the sky**

* * *

_"Yo siempre quise conocer a un hombre como tú" dijo ella tímidamente._

_"¿Como yo?" él sonrió._

_"¡Si, como tú! Por que eres atractivo, adorable, amable y..."_

_ella se sonrojó "...¡yteamo!"_

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, había un rey y su reina que vivían en un hermoso reino. Ellos tenían una hija llamada Orihime. La princesa era la muchacha más hermosa y adorable que tú podrías conocer en el mundo. Ella poseía un cabello largo y sedoso de color naranja, sus ojos eran grandes y brillantes y su cuerpo era hermoso. Pero ella no sólo era hermosa en el exterior, sino que también era bonita interiormente. La princesa era amable, inteligente, adorable, bondadosa, tímida, inocente y muy torpe, aparte de ser demasiado curiosa para su propio bien. Y eso, mi querido amigo, es uno de los factores que complicarían su vida en el final.

La hermosa chica tenía demasiadas virtudes y su belleza era demasiada para una simple humana, y es por eso que las personas de las villas más lejanas, comenzaron a visitar su reino, para así admirarla desde las afueras del palacio. Repentinamente, las personas comenzaron a comparar su belleza con la de la diosa Masaki y empezaron a dejar de adorar a la diosa del amor y de la belleza. Ese actor de dejar de adorar a una diosa tan importante como Masaki, fue una seria ofensa y lamentablemente para la pobre princesa, ella sería la que pagaría las consecuencias.

La diosa del amor y de la belleza estaba enojada por la ofensa hecha por las personas a causa de la princesa. Masaki no era una diosa vengativa, de hecho, ella era una diosa amigable, bondadosa y siempre estaba al cuidado de los humanos, pero su orgullo había sido herido y ella decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Ella no haría nada encontra de Orihime, ni matarla ni destruir su belleza por que eso no estaba en su naturaleza. Masaki era una diosa amorosa, la muerte de los humanos no estaba en su mente, por lo que esa idea estaba descartada.

Ella decidió que la mejor opción era utilizar a su hijo Ichigo, el joven dios a cargo de hacer que las personas se enamoraran. Al hijo de Masaki no le agradaba su trabajo por que lo encontraba aburrido y patético, pero en él no estaba la decisión de que tipo de poder tendría, sino que era culpa de la genética. Teniendo a una madre diosa del amor y de la belleza y un padre quien era el dios de la alegría y de la vida, no le dejaban muchas opciones sobre que tipo de poder tendría. Sus poderes eran una rara combinación entre los de su madre y su padre. Isshin, el dios de la alegra y de la vida, un día le explicó que sus poderes eran especiales. Él tenía los poderes de hacer que las personas se enamoraran y eso le daba a los humanos un sentido a sus vidas, por que sin amor, la vida no tiene propósito.

El hijo de Masaki tenía una belleza peculiar. Su cabello era naranja, igual que el atardecer; sus ojos eran del color del chocolate y su piel poseía un tono caramelizado. Él era alto, fuerte y sus facciones eran dignas de un dios. De acuerdo a todos aquellos que habían sido visitados y tocados por él, su esencia era picante, con cierto toque de canela en el.

Un día, cuando Ichigo regresaba a casa después de haber viajado al mundo humano a cumplir sus deberes, él encontró a su madre esperando por él. La diosa del amor y de la belleza le rogó que regresara al mundo humano y que hiciera que la joven princesa se enamorara del hombre más horrible y cruel en el reino. Esa sería la forma en la que ella obtendría nuevamente su orgullo y así haría que pagaran todos aquellos que habían profanado su nombre.

Ichigo, a pesar de no estar satisfecho con la petición de la diosa, aceptó. Él amaba a su madre y no iba a negarse a nada que ella pidiera (quizás se negaría a hacer algo que su tonto padre le pidiera, pero jamas de su madre) así que le dijo que cuando fuera al mundo humano al día siguiente, visitaría a la princesa y la haría enamorarse del hombre más cruel y feo de todo el reino.

* * *

_Yo te amaré_

_solamente a ti_

_en esta vida y_

_en las otras_

* * *

Al siguiente día, Ichigo regresó al mundo humano y decidió cumplir la petición de su madre. Él llegó al reino y buscó a la princesa, encontrándola en los jardines del palacio. La princesa Orihime jugaba con cuatro pequeños niños, riendo y cantando con ellos. Su risa y su voz cautivaron al joven dios, quien se preguntó el por qué su madre había escogido un destino tan cruel para tan hermosa e inocente criatura. Ella era simplemente hermosa. Su cabello tenía un color parecido al de él, sólo que era un poco más oscuro y en esos momentos se movía suavemente gracias al viento. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y se veía suave y resplandeciente. Sus ojos eran dos grandes esferas grises que podían ser comparadas con las estrellas en el cielo.

Él no podía tocarla y hacer que ella se enamorara de un hombre cruel. Ella no lo merecía y él simplemente no podía hacerlo.

El joven dios viajó todos los días al mundo humano, a ver a la hermosa princesa. Cada vez que la veía reír o cantar, él sentía que su corazón daba un fuerte brinco. Él, el dios que tenía el poder de hacer a las personas enamorarse, se había enamorado de una hermosa princesa humana. Él estaba tan enamorado de ella que decidió visitar a Rukia, la diosa de la sabiduría, para pedirle ayuda.

La diosa, una muy querida amiga de Ichigo desde tiempos inmemoriales, se conmovió por la situación de su amigo. El dios, a pesar de poseer un poder como ese, jamas se había enamorado de alguien, por lo que en ese momento, él no sólo estaba enamorado de la princesa, sino que estaba desesperado por la atención de ella.

Poseyendo un oráculo en ese reino, Rukia ordenó a los sacerdotes que le dijeran al rey que debía dejar a su hija en lo más alto de una montaña, donde sería desposada por un dios. Ella no especificó que dios sería o por que la princesa había sido la escogida, por lo que todos estaban confundidos. Pero el rey, sabiendo que si desobedecía la orden directa de una diosa podía causar tremendos problemas en su reino, envió a su única hija a la montaña escogida por Rukia.

Cuando Orihime fue llevada a la montaña y dejada sola allí, comenzó a llorar.

—¡¿Por qué yo?! Yo sólo quiero ser una chica normal. ¿Por que yo?— lloró. La hermosa princesa lloró inconsolablemente hasta quedarse dormida. Cuando despertó, ella se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en las montañas donde había sido abandonada por sus sirvientes y donde había llorado inconsolablemente. Ella ahora estaba en medio de un jardín cubierto de bellas flores. Habían lilas, lirios, rosas y muchisimas otras preciosas flores. Las ves volaban alrededor de las flores y cantaban lindas melodías. Al final del jardín se encontraba el castillo más magnífico que ella había visto en su vida.

—¿Donde estoy?— se preguntó a sí misma, caminando por los hermosos jardines. Allí no había nadie, absolutamente nadie. —¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por aquí? ¡Necesito saber donde estoy, por favor!— suplicó.

—Estas en tú nuevo hogar— una voz fuerte pero al mismo tiempo amable la sorprendió. Orihime se volteó y buscó al propietario de la voz, pero no encontró a nadie. Ella estaba sorprendida, por que había creído escuchar la voz tras de ella.

—¿Quien eres?— cuestionó ella. La princesa se volteó una vez más y lo buscó, pero una vez más se sintió decepcionada al no encontrarlo.

—Tú esposo, por supuesto.— dijo él, con cierta burla en su voz. La princesa volvió a sorprenderse, pero decidió continuar con sus preguntas.

—¿Puedo verte?— preguntó Orihime en voz baja. El propietario de la voz suspiró.

—Me temo que eso no será posible por un tiempo, Orihime. Sólo te veré en las noches, pero tú no seras capaz de verme aun.— dijo él. Esa era una prueba. Si ella alguna vez dejaba que la curiosidad tomara lo mejor de ella, los dos serían separados para siempre, por que donde hay amor, no debe haber sospecha.

El joven dios estaba al lado de ella, utilizando su habilidad para la invisibilidad. Él no podía dejar que ella le viera aun. Ichigo tenía asuntos que arreglar, especialmente con su madre. Si la princesa llegaba a conocer su verdadera identidad como el dios que hacia que las personas se enamorara, ella podría complicar un poco las cosas. Él no deseaba que ella se enamorara de él por sus poderes o belleza (herencia de su madre y que causaba que los humanos se sintieran atraídos a él por su belleza física), él deseaba que ella se enamorara de él como una mujer lo hace de un hombre.

Orihime frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. Sólo en las noches ellos... se sonrojó y llevó las manos a su rostro en mortificación. Los labores de una esposa. —Pero... ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?—

—Por que yo te mande a buscar, aparte de ser tú esposo— respondió Ichigo con diversión en su voz. Orihime se sonrojó avergonzada. ¡Por supuesto que él conocía su nombre! ¡También era un dios!

—Ohh— murmuró la princesa. —¡Pero yo no sé tú nombre! ¿Podrías decirme tú nombre, por favor?— ella pidió. Ichigo lo pensó dos veces. Los humanos conocían su imagen y poder, pero ellos desconocían su nombre real. Ellos lo aclamaban como Cupido o Eros, pero no como Ichigo, así que quizás ese no sería un problema.

—Ichigo, puedes llamarme Ichigo—

* * *

_"Te amo"_

_Él dijo a sus oídos_

_"Lo sé"_

_fue la respuesta de ella_

* * *

Tal y como él le había advertido, Ichigo sólo la visitaba en las noches. Ella se había avergonzado la primera noche. Orihime podía ser realmente hermosa y muchos hombres se habían enamorado de sus hermosos ojos grises, pero ella no sabía nada del amor o de como ser amada. ¡Ichigo era tan amoroso! Él era tierno con ella... él la hacia sentir tan delicada como una pequeña flor que necesitaba ser protegida. Quizás ella nunca había visto su rostro, pero lo que si ella podía hacer era distinguir su esencia. Era una rara combinación de canela y menta. Era fresca y la hacía enloquecer en cuanto la percibía a su lado.

Sus besos... ¡oh sus besos! Ella amaba el sentir sus labios sobre los de ella con tanta delicadeza y dulzura. Su lengua era tan fiera y cálida cuando se adentraba en su boca, desandando atención y la sumisión completa hacia él. Sus gemidos sobre sus labios, la forma en como sus dedos recorría su pequeña y frágil cuerpo... ¡Oh Dios, ella amaba la forma en que él la hacia sentir amada!

¿Podía haberse ella enamorado de un hombre al que ni siquiera le había visto la cara? ¿Eso era realmente posible?

Bueno, podía ser posible. Ella ya llevaba más de tres meses junto a él y ellos habían estado demasiadas veces juntos. Él no estaba durante el día y ella se había sorprendido en más de una ocasión extrañándolo. Cuando su voz sensual llamaba su nombre o cuando la besaba en los labios, ella sentía que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Además, él la hacía reír y suspirar cuando hablaban. ¿Podía ser posible que el dios encargado de hacer enamorar a las personas los hubiera visitado a ellos dos?

Orihime suspiró. Ella estaba acostada en el suelo, en medio de hermosas flores. Sus dedos acariciaban los pétalos de una rosa mientras que sus ojos grises apreciaban el panorama. Todo allí era hermoso. Ella estaba realmente feliz de vivir allí con su esposo, pero ella deseaba poder ver, al menos por una vez, a su familia. Ella deseaba decirles que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba feliz de tener un esposo tan encantador como Ichigo. Imaginar la cara de placer de sus padres ante las noticias hacia que sus ojos se cristalizaran. Esa noche ella le pediría permiso a Ichigo de ir a casa a ver a sus padres.

Esa noche, luego de haber hecho el amor, ella le preguntó a Ichigo si podía ir al palacio de sus padres. El dios no estaba muy animado con ello, pero no pudo resistir los ojos grises de su esposa y mucho menos la forma en como sus pequeños y rosados labios dibujaban una tímida sonrisa. Cuando él le dijo que ella podría ir a ver a sus padres por un sólo día, la princesa había brincado sobre la cama y lo había abrazad fuertemente y había besado en más de un centenar de ocasiones sus mejillas, mostrando de esa manera su devoción y alegría. Él no pudo contener una sonrisa ante la actitud infantil de su adorada esposa. Él realmente no tenía nada de que preocuparse, por que cuando una persona ama a otra, no hay razones para desconfiar.

A pesar de estar sumamente feliz por obtener el permiso de regresar por un día a su casa, Orihime jamas imaginó que ese sería el peor error de su vida.

* * *

_"Ohh, mira al cielo, Ichi_

_¡Es una estrella fugaz! Rápido, pide un deseo"_

_Él se rió y la besó en la frente_

_"Yo ya tengo mi deseo frente a mí"_

* * *

Orihime regresó a casa y fue recibida por besos y abrazos por parte de su madre. Su padre la abrazó y ella le contó acerca de lo hermoso que era el lugar donde vivía. Ella les explicó que su esposo era un gran hombre y que era muy amable y amoroso con ella; aparte de repetirle más de diez veces que Ichigo era sencillamente adorable.

Pero para su mala suerte, las dos sirvientas más odiosas y envidiosas de todo el castillo escucharon acerca de su felicidad. Ellas odiaban a Orihime por ser bonita, amigable y por ser una princesa, y ahora su odio se había incrementado por escuchar que ella era feliz. Las dos sirvientas escucharon el momento donde la princesa les explicaba a sus padres que ella aun no había visto el rostro de su esposo. Las dos mujeres se miraron con complicidad y luego sonrieron con malicia.

Ohh si, ellas iban a vengarse de esa estúpida e irritante perra.

Cuando la princesa caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, las dos sirvientas se cruzaron por delante de ella. Orihime fue sorprendida por ello, ella estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos acerca de su amoroso y tierno esposo que ni siquiera se había percatado por donde iba. La princesa jamas se había sentido muy confiada con esas dos mujeres, ellas siempre la miraban con furia y Orihime podía jurar que ellas le odiaban. Ella no entendía el por que... ella siempre las había tratado con amabilidad...

—Así que princesa, hemos escuchado que usted nunca ha visto el rostro de su esposo... ¿es eso cierto?— cuestionó la sirvienta de cabello negro llamada Loly.

Orihime asintió, sin tener nada más que hacer. Ella no iba a mentir, ella nunca había visto el rostro de su esposo y tampoco conocía su verdadera identidad, pero eso no importaba, ¿verdad? La otra sirvienta de cabello rubio se rió. La princesa frunció el ceño, para luego preguntar en voz baja —¿Por que?—

—Ohh, no es nada, princesa, no es nada— dijo Loly fingiendo desinterés. —Dime, princesa... ¿no estas curiosas del por que su esposo no deja que usted lo vea?— cuestionó con malicia.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Es sólo que...—Orihime vaciló— ... él no quiere que lo vea aun...— ella murmuró. Loly y Menoly pretendieron sorpresa ante su confección.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eso significa que es un hombre horrible!— exclamó Menoly.

—O peor, un horrible monstruo— continúo Loly con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Orihime negó la cabeza —¡No, él no es un monstruo!— ella dijo.

—¿Y como puede estar tan segura? ¿Lo has visto?— preguntó Menoly.

—No, yo no lo he visto...

—Él es un monstruo, princesa. Tienes que encender una lampara hoy y verlo. Así se dará cuenta de que nosotras no estábamos mintiendo, sino que en realidad, salvamos su vida.— tentó Loly.

Con su cabeza llena de dudas, Orihime regresó a su nuevo hogar. A cada paso que ella daba se decía a sí misma que ella debía confiar en las palabras de Ichigo. ¡Él no iba a mentirle! Si él entendía que ella aun no podía verlo, pues entonces ella esperaría hasta que él estuviera listo.

* * *

_"Desearia tener cinco vidas" dijo ella con una sonrisa_

_"¿Por que?" él preguntó_

_"Por que haría un montón de cosas_

_y..." ella se sonrojó "y tendría cinco vidas para enamorarme_

_una y otra vez de la misma persona"_

* * *

Pero como había dicho al comienzo, mi querido amigo, la princesa era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien.

Después de haber estado juntos y de que él le declarara su infinito amor hacia ella, Ichigo se quedó dormido junto a Orihime. La princesa observó la sombra de su esposo, tan oscura... ella no podía ver como él era realmente. Al lado de la amplia y cómoda cama estaba la mesa de noche. En esa mesa de madera, había una lampara de vela apagada y un paquete de cerrillos. Ella observó la lampara y luego miró la sombra de su esposo. Nada malo pasaría si ella lo miraba por unos segundos, ¿verdad?

Tomando una bocanada de aire y teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Ichigo, la princesa se puso de pie. Ella observó por última vez la sombra oscura de su esposo, antes de tomar entre sus dedos uno de los cerrillos y la lampara. La encendió y la luz amarillenta iluminó de forma lenta la oscura recámara. Ahora, el cabello de su esposo no era oscuro como cuando estaba sumergido entre las sombras, sino que poseía un tono naranja eléctrico.

Orihime se quedó sin aliento al ver por primera vez el rostro de su adorado esposo.

¡Por el amor a los dioses! Él era... él era... ¡él era el dios encargado de hacer que las personas se enamoraran!

Él era atractivo. Su cabello naranja caía gracilmente sobre su frente; sus pestañas negras caía sobre sus acarameladas mejillas. Sus labios... y esos labios que tanta veces la habían besado estaban dibujando una fina linea. Su cuerpo era atlético; sus músculos, los mismo que ella tocaba en la oscuridad, estaban expuestos. Él estaba completamente desnudo. Su belleza masculina era tanta, que ella podía jurar que estaba de pie frente a la escultura más hermosa del mundo. Pero él estaba respirando, de forma lenta y suave, pero lo hacía, por lo que ella no estaba de pie frente a una escultura. Pero claro, Orihime se dijo mentalmente, ella estaba frente al único hijo de la diosa del amor y de la belleza, aquel que no sólo representa a las parejas enamoradas, sino a la belleza masculina en todo su esplendor. Él nunca envejecería, tampoco padecería de una enfermedad... él estaba destinado a representar por toda la eternidad la apariencia de un joven.

Orihime estaba sorprendida. Ella no estaba casada con un monstruo, sino que estaba casada con el hombre más atractivo del mundo. Ichigo no sólo era un dios atractivo, sino que era el hombre más adorable y protector que ella había conocido.

Pero para su mala suerte, el joven dios se despertó. Sus ojos eran los más hermosos que ella jamas había visto en su vida. Poseían una color chocolate que brillaban con la luz de la lampara. Y fue gracias a la lampara que Ichigo frunció el ceño. Él observó de donde provenía la luz y cuando lo encontró, se sorprendió.

—Orihime, ¿que has hecho?— preguntó enojado. Orihime estaba demasiado sorprendida como para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ichigo se puso de pie y tomó sus ropas. —¿Por qué no pudiste confiar en mí y esperar el momento indicado?— cuestionó en voz baja. Sus ojos color chocolate mostraban su gran tristeza y decepción. Si una persona ama a otra no debe haber desconfianza, entonces... ¿por qué ella desconfiaba? ¿Acaso ella tenía una razón para hacerlo? ¿Acaso no le había demostrado él lo mucho que la amaba? ¡Ahora sólo te sentirás atraída a mí por mis poderes!—

Él estaba herido, ella podía verlo en sus ojos. Ella era tan estúpida. "Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida..." —Lo lamento, Ichigo, juró por los dioses que lo lamento— se disculpó, tratando de acercarsele, pero el dios de dio la vuelta. —¿Ichigo? por favor... lo lamento...—

—Lo siento, Orihime, pero no podemos estar juntos. Tú desconfianza me ha hecho ver que no es adecuado el que un dios se fije en un humano. Lamento que esto termine de esta forma— ella no podía escucharlo. No, no, no... ¿por qué?

Frente a ella el dios desapareció, dejándola en medio de la habitación. Orihime llevó sus manos a sus labios para de esa manera silenciar sus sollozos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo destruir un relación tan hermosa en segundos? —Ichigo, por favor... ¡Ichigo! Lo lamento, lo lamento... ¡Ichigo, yo te amo, lo juro! ¡Por favor, regresa! ¡Ichigo!— ella lloró inconsolablemente hasta que calló sobre sus rodillas.

Él se había ido, pero ella se juro a sí misma que ella encontraría la forma de verlo y decirle que lo amaba con desespero y pasión. Ella no se rendiría, ella lo encontraría aunque le tomase mil años en hacerlo.

* * *

_"Orihime" él gimió_

_"¡Ichigo!" dijo ella sin aliento_

_"¡Prometeme que jamas te irás de mi lado!"_

_"Lo prometo"_

* * *

Orihime fue al templo de la diosa del amor, Masaki. Ella no estaba segura de como hacer que Ichigo la escuchara, pero ella haría lo que fuera. Cuando ella llegó al templo, ella habló con los sacerdotes y ellos les explicaron, que sin ella saberlo, ella había ofendido a la diosa Masaki.

¿Qué había hecho para ofender a la diosa del amor? ¡Ella no entendía que estaba ocurriendo! ¡Ella no había hecho nada, por el amor a Dios! ¿Por qué la culpaban? ¡Ella nunca había pedido que las personas adoraran su belleza! ¡Ella sólo quería ser ella misma! Ser una chica normal, vivir en una casa en medio de un bosque y tener lindos bebes. Ella sólo... ella sólo quería ser amada y el único que la había amado de forma incondicional había sido Ichigo.

¡Ella quería a Ichigo devuelta! Ella quería sentir una vez mas sus besos, abrazos y escuchar esas palabras tontas pero llenas de amor en sus oídos.

Ella siguió paso a paso todas las instrucciones dadas por los sacerdotes, pero nada ocurrió; la diosa del amor no había mostrado señales de estar interesada en escucharla. Sintiéndose derrotada, la chica se quedó sola en el templo y comenzó a llorar frente a una de las hermosas estatuas de la diosa.

—¡Oh, por favor!— sollozó —¡No tengo idea de por que no quieres escucharme! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Mi único error ha sido dejar que mi curiosidad me gane y estoy muy arrepentida de ello. ¡Yo sólo deseo que Ichigo regrese a mi!— lloró la princesa, arrodillándose.

No hubo respuesta alguna. El templo continúo tan silencioso como lo había estado horas antes. Orihime observó de forma detenida la estatua de la diosa y por un segundo, dejó de llorar. —¿Acaso no eres la diosa del amor? ¿No dijiste un día que el amor perfecto no existía? ¿Acaso no es de humanos el pedir perdón y buscar el verdadero amor? ¿Acaso tu...

—Dime, princesa— Orihime se volteó y encontró una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos. Sus ojos poseían la misma tonalidad que los de Ichigo y su vestido rosado hacía resaltar su pálida piel. Ella era la diosa Masaki. —Si yo te perdonara y te dijera que la única forma para que yo permita que mi hijo regrese junto a ti es que fueras al inframundo, ¿qué harías?— cuestionó Masaki, observando con fuerza a la princesa.

Orihime se sintió intimidada por la mirada y el aura de la diosa. Una madre sobreprotectora, que no sólo estaba irritada por que ella había herido su orgullo (sin saberlo) sino que también había "herido" a su único hijo, no era algo que se tomara a relajo.

—Y—yo...

—¿Ves? Hablas del amor pero realmente no conoces el significado de la palabra. El amor no es sólo lindas palabras o sentirse atraído físicamente por una persona. El amor es entregarse con tanta pasión... es sentirse unido a esa persona en todos los sentidos; que tú corazón lata freneticamente cada vez que él te acaricie y que cuando no este a tú lado sientas que algo vital falta...

—¡Eso es lo que siento por él! ¡Lo necesito a mi lado! No sólo lo necesito en esta vida, sino en la siguiente y en la segunda o la quinta, o en mi vida número mil... ¡Yo amo a Ichigo y lo amaré por toda la eternidad! Y si debo ir al inframundo, lo haré— dijo Orihime con tanta determinación y fuerza en su voz que había sorprendido ligeramente a Masaki. Él siempre le había dicho a ella que la amaba y ella nunca lo había dicho... ahora era su turno de demostrarle a él lo mucho que le importaba y lo amaba.

Masaki frunció el ceño. Parecía ser que esa chica era mucho mas fuerte y determinada de lo que ella había pensado. Ella se volteó y le dio la espalda a la princesa, para luego suspirar. —Si lo amas como dices amarlo, entonces no te importara ir al inframundo y pedirle a la esposa de Sousuke uno de sus más preciados tesoros, el mismo que yace en un cofre mágico. — dijo con indiferencia.

Orihime asintió. —Yo iré al inframundo y buscaré lo que ha pedido—

Masaki sonrió. Como diosa, ella conocía cuales eran las debilidades de los humanos y sabía muy bien que la gran debilidad de Orihime Inoue era el ser demasiado curiosa.

* * *

_"¿Vamos a estar juntos hasta que muramos?" ella sonrió brillantemente_

_"No, vamos a estar juntos por toda la eternidad" él le corrigió_

_—¿Para mis cinco vidas? —preguntó ella emocionada_

_"Por cinco, seis o las próximas cien vidas"_

* * *

Orihime decidió que nunca, si es que estaba en sus manos, volvería a los infiernos. El olor a azufre y la muerte se introdujo en su nariz y la hacía sentir enferma. Tenía náuseas y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La presión de esa aura oscura alrededor de todo el área la hacía sentir débil, pero ella no se rendiría.

Cuando era pequeña, siempre había soñado vivir en un cuento de hadas. Tener un príncipe encantador a su lado, pero ... Aquí es donde comienza su imaginación majestuoso y muy elaborada ... no sería rescatada por el príncipe con una armadura de plata. No, ella iba a rescatarlo de un dragón enojado. Todos los que escucharon su plan 'maestro' de vida se sorprendían. ¿Una mujer pensando en el rescate de un príncipe? Pero, ¡¿qué diablos?!

Orihime sonrió. En cierto modo su sueño estaba cumpliendose. Ella estaba en el centro del inframundo en busca de una caja mágica que haría que Ichigo volviera a ella. Era su misión y ella no fracasaría. Ella ya había fracasado y no iba a permitírselo de nuevo.

En el centro del inframundo había un enorme y blanco palacio. Era grande, muy grande y las paredes de cemento hacían que la joven princesa se sintiera intimidada. Afuera había un cartel que leía "_Las Noches_".

_'Las Noches_' el palacio del dios de la muerte, Aizen Sousuke.

La chica de pelo naranja respiró hondo antes de adentrarse al enorme palacio. Mentalmente se preguntó cómo el dios de la muerte y su esposa se habían acostumbrado a vivir en un lugar tan sombrío como ese. No había sol, sólo una luna que brillaba tenuemente. Tampoco habían flores o animales. El olor a azufre y a muerte estaban regados por todo el lugar. Orihime encontró la atmósfera inquietante. ¿Se sentía aburrido estar ahí por toda la eternidad? ¿Habían sido capaces de ver la luz del sol? ¿Les gustaba?

Orihime entró al palacio encontrándose con el salón del trono. —¿H-Hola?— preguntó nerviosamente. ¡Se sentía tan indefensa en medio de ese lugar tan grande!

—¿Quién eres?— Una voz monótona la hizo saltar del susto. La chica se volteó y se encontró con un joven no más alto que ella. Era extraño. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran tan verdes como las esmeraldas de la corona de su padre. Su pelo era negro como el ébano y llegaba a sus hombros. Estaba vestido por completo de blanco, excepto los bordados de su vestido que eran negros. El sujeto no mostraba ninguna emoción en sus ojos y la miró fijamente.

Orihime no pudo evitar sentirse como un simple mortal para él. La muchacha se rió mentalmente ... ¡ella era un simple mortal!

—Bueno, h-hola— vaciló, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Evita los saludos, basura— respondió en un tono monótono, dejándola sin habla. ¿Realmente la había llamado basura? ¡En su vida había sido llamado de esa manera! Estaba a punto de contestar, pero antes de que abriera sus labios, una voz la interrumpió.

—Eso no es una buena manera de presentarse a un invitado, Ulquiorra.—Orihime se dio la vuelta de nuevo, y se encontró con el dueño de la voz. Ella se quedó sin aliento. Frente al trono se encontraba el hombre más guapo y elegante que había visto en su vida. (Sólo Ichigo podía vencerlo ante sus ojos)

Tenía ojos marrones y el cabello del mismo color. Su piel era acaramelada y en medio de su frente caía un mechón de cabello. Sus ojos la miraban directamente y sin temor. Era un hombre (o en este caso un dios) que tenía lo que quería cuando él lo decía. No habían "No" como respuestas.

Él sonrió cálidamente haciendola sonrojar. El dios de la muerte se sentó en su trono y continuó observándola, haciéndola temblar de miedo. Controlando sus emociones, Orihime se aclaró la garganta. —Y-... ¿usted dijo que yo soy su invitada? — ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso?

Él sonrió. —Sí, querida, ¿has pensado que podrías entrar en mi reino sin que yo lo sepa? — Aizen apoyó su cara en su mano izquierda, y continúo mirándola. —Es muy típico en los seres humanos el pensar que los dioses no lo saben todo. Y en alguna que otra parte tienen razón.— él se puso de pie, y caminó con indiferencia, dejando a la princesa confundida. —Dime, querida, ¿por qué estás en mi palacio? —

Orihime vaciló antes de contestar—II ... la diosa Masaki me envió a su palacio ... ella quería que le preguntara a su reina si puedo tomar una caja mágica de aquí ...

—Mi esposa, en estos momentos, no se encuentra en este modesto palacio—sonrió antes de acercarse a ella. —¿Una caja mágica? Perdone mi curiosidad, pero ¿por que Masaki quiere darle a usted una de esas cajas? — Orihime fue tomada por sorpresa ante su pregunta. Ella realmente no tenía ni idea; Orihime sólo estaba siguiendo sus instrucciones.

—Yo-yo no lo sé ...

El dios de la muerte se quedó frente a ella, escrutándola con la mirada. La joven princesa se sentía empequeñecida por la magnificencia de él. El como él la miraba la hacia temblar de miedo —Huh, mi pequeña hermana , siempre tan bondadosa—murmuró, alejándose de Orihime. La princesa no entendía por qué había dicho eso. Para ella, la diosa Masaki era todo, excepto bondadosa... al menos con ella. —Así que después de todo los rumores difundidos a través de los cielos son verdaderos. Mi sobrino se ha enamorado de un ser humano. No es el primer dios que lo hace, sin embargo, es el primero en ir en contra de su propia madre y ocultar su amante durante tres meses— dijo el dios de la muerte con arrogancia en su voz. —Hay un pequeño problema, querida. No hay una caja mágica, son cuatro. —

—¡Entonces dame la caja que la diosa Masaki quiere!— dijo Orihime atrayendo la atención del dios que de un momento a otro se rió.

—Pero querida, yo soy el dios de la muerte, no un benefactor público. No hago regalo cosas, yo las intercambio. ¿Qué me vas a dar por una de esas cajas? — Le preguntó, moviendo una mano y haciendo aparecer cuatro hermosas cajas que parecían flotar.

—Pero ... ¡pero yo no sé que ofrecerle! Además, ¿cómo voy a saber que la caja de mi elección es la correcta?— Ella no era tonta, sabía que el dios de la muerte podía engañarla. ¡Ella no podía fallar!

Aizen se encogió de hombros. —No es mi problema si la caja que elijas no es la indicada, tendrás que prestarle atención a tú intelecto y actuar con censura. Ahora, de vuelta a mi pago. ¿Qué traes contigo?— Preguntó.

La princesa miró su ropa. Era un simple vestido azul, ella no llevaba consigo ninguna de sus hermosas joyas de oro. En conclusión, no tenía absolutamente nada de valor. —No tengo nada que ofrecerle—murmuró con voz entrecortada.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—Preguntó de repente el dios de la muerte. La princesa frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, y luego respondió.

—Quince años—

—Bueno, entonces dame cinco años del resto de tú vida.— él exigió. La princesa lo observó con horror, antes de llevar sus manos a su amplio pecho.

—Pero ¿y si sólo me quedan cinco años de vida?—

—Entonces comienza a sentirte cómoda en lo que será tú futuro—respondió él sonriendo arrogantemente—Hay una gran vista a una luna sinfín. Y estoy seguro de que te gustará oír los gritos de la gente en el este y, probablemente, caminar en las llanuras de profundas y extensas arenas blancas—dijo con sarcasmo. El dios de la muerte se paró frente a ella y llevó uno de sus dedos al corazón de la princesa —Cinco años de tú futuro o no obtendrás lo que viniste a buscar— su rostro estaba serio y eso provocó escalofríos en Orihime.

—Está bien—susurró, sintiendo un frío en su pecho. Para su horror, un hilo azul salió de su pecho y luego sintió el cambio. Su cabello creció hasta la cintura y sus caderas crecieron un poco. Ella se sonrojó cuando sus pechos crecieron un poco más. Su flequillo ya no caía sobre sus cejas, sino que ahora le llegaba a su blanquecino cuello. Ella dejó de ser una chica de quince años para convertirse en una mujer de veinte años en sólo diez segundos.

—No sé por qué te quejabas tanto, la adultez te sienta bien, querida. — El dios de la muerte se dio la vuelta, satisfecho. —Toma una de las cajas y puedes irte. Me imagino que esta será nuestra última visita, hasta el día en que este se convierta en tú hogar eterno—se echó a reír, sentadose en su trono.

Orihime, sintiéndose extraña con su apariencia, caminó hasta donde las cuatro cajas mágicas flotaban. ¡Todas eran hermosas! Una de las cajas tenía grabado un par de corazones y palabras de amor. Probablemente eso era lo que quería la diosa Masaki... ¡pero la caja con flores de hibisco era mucho más atractiva! Las flores eran de color turquesa y brillaban ante sus ojos. Esa caja estaba llamándola, si eso era posible. La princesa miró las dos cajas... corazones e hibiscus. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su instinto y tomó entre sus manos la caja de hibiscus. En cuanto sus manos tocaron la madera de la caja, las otras desaparecieron y con ello se dio cuenta de que era hora de irse.

Orihime caminó de regreso a la tierra, cruzando una puerta de entrada que le provocaba un poco de miedo. La puerta sólo podía ser atravesada por aquellos que había muerto o tuvieron un permiso especial de los dioses. Ella tenía un boleto especial creado por Masaki. Mientras caminaba, se preguntó mentalmente cuantos años de vida le restaban. Ella había perdido cinco en un par de segundos y se sintió intrigada por saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba.

En un punto del camino, sus ojos grises se centraron en la caja de madera que lleva grabada los hibiscus. ¿Qué tenía esa caja? ¿Por qué la diosa Masaki le había enviado por una caja de esas? Orihime suponía, que en esas cajas se encontraban los tesoros más importantes de los dioses. Era bien sabido que la esposa del dios Aizen estaba a cargo del cuidado de los tesoros de los dioses y ella supuso que cuando Masaki la envió por uno de los "tesoros de la esposa de Sousuke" realmente se refería a un tesoro propio, ¿no?

La princesa se detuvo por un momento, envuelta en sus pensamientos. ¿Y si la abría por unos segundos? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No podía volver a hacer lo mismo! Su curiosidad la había metido en serios problemas y había provocado que Ichigo se enojara con ella. Tenía que demostrar que podía controlar su curiosidad.

Pero su curiosidad ... ¡oh esa maldita curiosidad! No podía manejarla y así, sin darse cuenta, ella estaba abriendo la caja. En el interior había algo que tanto que ella no podía mantenerla abierta por completa. Un resplandor dorado se escapó de la caja y ante sus ojos, el resplandor comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas alrededor de ella haciendo que la princesa dejara caer al suelo la caja.

¿Qué había sido eso? Ella sintió un frío desgarrar su pecho... y luego se extendió por su cabeza, las manos y las piernas ... el resplandor dorado aumentó a un nivel nunca antes visto y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_"Cuando voy a verte?" ella preguntó_

_"Muy pronto, sólo prométeme que me esperará para darle la aprobación "_

_"Te lo prometo, Ichigo '_

* * *

La princesa abrió los ojos y se encontró observando unas orbes de chocolate, quienes la miraban con evidente preocupación. Algunos mechones naranjas caían en la frente del sujeto y una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro del sujeto que estaba frente a ella. Ese hombre era... ese hombre era...

—¡Ichigo!— Orihime lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente sobre el pecho de él. —¡Oh, Ichigo! Lo lamento, lo lamento...— sollozó. El joven dios limpió cada una de las lágrimas de la princesa y luego la besó una y otra vez en los labios.

—No, Hime, yo soy el que lo lamenta. Yo fui un terrible idiota al tratarte de esa forma. No fue tú culpa, es mía. Te exigí demasiado y tú hiciste lo que pudiste... yo lo lamento. He sido un completo idiota.— ¿Quien era el dios allí? ¡Ella era sólo una humana y como tal tenía una debilidad! Él había exigido demasiado y cuando ella había fallado, él había estado demasiado envuelto (egoístamente) en su dolor, que ni siquiera había pensado en lo que podía haber estado sintiendo ella. ¡Él era un idiota!

—Está bien, Ichi ... estábamos demasiado cegados ... pero así es el amor, ¿verdad? Es un sentimiento tan fuerte que nos ciega y nos hace hacer cosas locas ...— Ichigo le cubrió la boca con uno de sus dedos, sonriendo.

—Sé que eres nuevo en todo esto, pero por favor no seas como mi madre o mi padre.— dijo él dejando confundida a Orihime.

—N-nueva en qu...

—Eres una diosa, tonta. La caja que mi madre te mandó a buscar y que tú abriste—ella se sonrojó de vergüenza—poseía el don de la inmortalidad. Tú eres la diosa que se hará cargo de las parejas que a pesar de ser imposibles por la sociedad, no se dan por vencidos, aparte de ser la diosa de la curiosidad.— Orihime, sorprendida, dibujó una o con sus labios.

—¿Una diosa?— ¿Cuando había sucedido todo eso?— ¡Oh, Ichigo! ¿Tú mamá ya no me odia?— preguntó ella con timidez.

—Nah, ella sólo estaba algo celosa, pero creo que después de haberte visto y hablado contigo... creo que le agradas. Aun sigue algo celosa, pero son sólo cosas de madre sobreprotectora— los dos dioses se rieron en voz baja. Ichigo la ayudó a colocarse de pie y luego la haló hacia él, para así besarle los labios.

Ahora ya nada los separaría, ni siquiera la muerte.

—¿Y ahora qué? — ella susurró sobre sus labios.

—Ahora nos iremos a nuestro hogar y seremos felices por toda la eternidad, ¿te parece?— Ichigo le lanzó una guiñada.

—Mmm, me encanta esa idea—

Y así, una joven princesa que había sido condenada a ser infeliz por toda la vida, se convirtió en diosa y subió a los cielos junto a su esposo. Los dos dioses convirtieron los cielos en su nuevo hogar y desde allí observan a las parejas jóvenes, que como ellos una vez hicieron, se juran amor eterno.

Y cómo Ichigo había prometido a Orihime, los dos vivieron felices no sólo una o dos vidas, sino para toda la eternidad.

* * *

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y MUY PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**


End file.
